1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balanced converter for the microwave range as used, for example, for the construction of modulators such as the so-called double push-pull modulator also known as ring modulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These types of modulators generally consist of two balanced converters and a diode quartet and this modulator technique is known from the telephone technology particularly in the low frequency range. However, it is difficult to construct the transformer or equivalent circuit for the microwave range since the type of lines used in microwave circuits are generally asymmetrical to ground and it is not possible to use balanced converters with windings in the microwave field.